LA DECISIÓN MÁS DIFÍCIL
by Nabiki-san
Summary: Un relato de lo que fue la vida de Ryoga Hibiki contado por él mismo, en donde logra encontrar la felicidad, pero por azares del destino ahora se ve envuelto en una dolorosa situación que lo obligará a tomar una dura elección. TERMINADO
1. Capítulo 1 Continuando la historia

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI **

"**LA DECISIÓN MÁS DIFÍCIL"**

CAPÍTULO I "CONTINUANDO LA HISTORIA"

-Entonces dime ¿Qué es lo que has decidido? –me preguntó el médico mirándome fijamente

-….- bajé la mirada, no sabía qué responderle, mi cabeza y mi corazón no se podían poner de acuerdo, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos terrible, la peor sensación que he experimentado, entonces el doctor habló de nuevo

-Sé que es muy doloroso, decidas lo que decidas el resultado será duro, pero debes darme una respuesta ahora, de lo contrario ya no se podrá hacer nada por nadie

-Yo…ya tomé mi decisión… -en ese momento, mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas y mi alma se quebró, entonces miré a los ojos al médico y se lo dije, recuerdo perfectamente mis palabras, palabras que destrozaron una parte de mí, pero que al mismo tiempo construirían una nueva

Qué curioso ¿no?, la vida me ha llevado por caminos muy diferentes, supongo que era de esperarse ya que mi sentido de orientación no es el mejor, cuando era más joven, éste defecto era una molestia, pero ahora lo veo como una bendición, pude ir por diferentes rutas que marcaron mi vida y la cambiaron para siempre. Mi nombre, Ryoga Hibiki, mi edad, 23 años y mi destino, trágico como de costumbre, sigo sin entender por qué la vida se ha obsesionado de ésta manera conmigo, cuando pienso que por fin he encontrado la felicidad, algo por lo cual luchar y seguir adelante, algo o alguien me lo arrebata, primero, fui en busca de la venganza, en busca de alguien simplemente por obtener la revancha de una ridícula pelea infantil, luego, en medio de ésa búsqueda, caí en una maldición que hizo que mi deseo de venganza aumentara, después, me enamoré por primera vez de una chica que claramente no me correspondía ya que estaba y sigue estando enamorada de otro, que precisamente resultó ser mi mejor amigo y mi mayor rival, tiempo después, parecía que mi situación mejoraba, logré superar ese lío amoroso, tuve la oportunidad de curar mi maldición y de enamorarme nuevamente ¿y para qué? si ahora lo estoy perdiendo casi todo, no entiendo qué es lo que el destino espera de mí, por fin había encontrado la mayor felicidad que jamás había sentido y en un instante se me escapaba de las manos, ahora ese mismo destino, ese maldito destino, me obligaba a hacer una elección, a tomar la decisión más difícil

Para que esto sea más claro, relataré mi historia, empezaré por el principio, cuando tenía 16 años, mi vida giraba en torno a dos objetivos, vencer a Ranma Saotome y conquistar a la chica que yo consideraba el amor de mi vida, Akane Tendo. El resultado siempre era mismo, él me vencía y yo, por mi timidez nunca conseguía hablar con Akane sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella, me conformaba con ser P-chan, así la tendría cerca y ella me querría, tuve innumerables batallas y encuentros con Ranma, él siempre resultaba el vencedor, y yo, después de cada derrota me iba de la ciudad con la idea de entrenar con más empeño y aprender nuevas técnicas de combate, no había duda de que con el paso del tiempo me había convertido uno de los mejores artistas marciales de todo Nerima, puede que hasta de todo Japón, pero no importaba cuánto me esforzara, cuánto entrenara, Ranma era mejor, esto me apuñalaba en el alma, destrozaba mi orgullo y sobre todo la esperanza de que Akane algún día se fijara en mí como algo más que un amigo, yo ya estaba harto, cansado de que la misma rutina se repitiera una y otra vez, fue entonces que decidí hablar con Ranma directamente de una vez por todas

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa Ryoga? ¿Por qué me citaste en este lugar? –me dijo Ranma mientras ambos nos sentábamos en el tejado de la casa Tendo

-Ranma, te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que me contestes sinceramente –él me miró algo extrañado esperando a que yo hiciera la pregunta -¿Amas a Akane?

-¡¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso? –su expresión despreocupada cambio a una de verdadera sorpresa, para después ponerse muy nervioso

-Solo contéstame, necesito saberlo, ya no puedo más con ésta situación, yo sé los sentimientos de ella, sé que te ama, lo demuestran sus acciones, los celos que siente cuando te ve con alguien más, el deseo de saber siempre dónde estás, la ilusión y el cariño con los que te mira, yo sé todo eso Ranma, sólo que tenía la esperanza de que sus sentimientos algún día cambiaran, pero ya me di cuenta de que nunca lo harán

-Ryoga….

-Yo para ella sólo soy un buen amigo, me conformo con eso, con que ella me tenga en cuenta en su vida y nunca se olvide de mí, pero no voy a poder estar tranquilo hasta que tú me contestes lo que te pregunté, si me dices que no, ten por seguro que no me voy a dar por vencido hasta que la conquiste, pero si me dices que sí la amas, te juro que me alejaré, ya no más retos, ya no más batallas, ya no más planes para separarte de ella… yo la amo pero si su felicidad está contigo, lo entenderé, así que ¿la amas sí o no?

-Sí Ryoga, la amo –dijo viéndome fijamente, cuando lo escuché, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos pero me mantuve firme, raramente, al mismo tiempo sentí que me quitaba un gran peso de encima, luego él siguió hablando –Akane es la persona con quien quiero compartir el resto de mi vida

-Bien Ranma, es todo lo que quería saber –dije al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie y me colocaba mi mochila en mi espalda

-¿Estarás bien? ¿A dónde vas? –mencionó parándose también

-Sí, estaré bien –dije dándole la espalda, no quería que viera que por mis mejillas rodaban gotas de agua –Me iré por un tiempo de Nerima, no sé a dónde pero por ahora me gustaría alejarme de aquí

-Entiendo

-Ranma, por favor no le comentes nada de esto a Akane, ya no tiene caso

-Sí, no diré nada, espero verte pronto amigo –me dijo al momento en que yo empezaba a caminar, de pronto escuché mi nombre nuevamente y me detuve–Ryoga, gracias

-Agradécemelo cuidando bien de Akane –exclamé sin voltearme, después me alejé saltando de tejado en tejado hasta que llegué a las afueras de la ciudad

Caminaba lentamente por el bosque, arrastrando los pies, estaba derrotado, ya nada se podía hacer, Akane y Ranma estarían juntos algún día, de eso no tenía la menor duda, pero mi corazón estaba roto, lo único que quería era estar lo más lejos posible de ésa ciudad, me iba con la idea de no volver jamás, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que eso era mentira, yo era como un perro callejero y los perros siempre vuelven cuando tienen hambre.

Me ausenté durante varios meses, dejé que mis pies me llevaran a toda clase de lugares, no tenía un rumbo fijo, lo único que hacía era entrenar, eso mantenía mi cuerpo relajado, después de todo las artes marciales ya eran parte de mí, conocí varios lugares y a varias personas, de unas logré aprender mucho, de otras no tanto, lo que me importaba era tener mi cabeza ocupada, recuerdo que disfrutaba mucho caminar bajo la lluvia, era fabuloso que el agua fría tocara mi cuerpo sin que éste se transformara, meses atrás, antes de que renunciara a Akane y me fuera de Nerima, Shampoo anunció que su abuela con ayuda y autorización de los encargados de Jusenkyo, había fabricado la cura para los que tenían alguna maldición, al principio nos pareció un poco extraño que Cologne quisiera ayudarnos, pero después de averiguar que no había ninguna mala intención, no dudamos un instante y fuimos con ella, a partir de ese día, todos pudimos recuperar nuestras vidas normales

Después de casi un año de estar fuera de Nerima, decidí que ya era tiempo de volver, estuve algunas semanas pidiendo indicaciones de cómo llegar pero finalmente logré encontrar el camino, al llegar, el atardecer comenzaba, lo primero que hice fue pasar al dojo Tendo, ahí estaba Akane, me abrazó y dijo que se alegraba de verme, a mí también me daba gusto verla, enseguida salió Ranma quien también me dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa, pero sorprendentemente, verlos juntos como una pareja, no me afectó tanto como yo esperaba, Akane y Ranma insistieron en que me quedara a cenar pero yo me negué ya que quería dar un paseo por la ciudad, caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Nerima como siempre solía hacerlo, cuando me di cuenta estaba frente al Uchan´s y ahí estaba ella, barriendo la entrada de su local, se le miraba un poco triste y decaída, sin nada más que hacer, me acerqué a ella y la saludé.

-Hola Ukyo ¿Cómo estás?

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien está aquí, nada menos que Ryoga, después de un año desaparecido

-Ya, déjate de bromas, ¿por qué no mejor me invitas a comer algo?

-Ahh está bien… –suspiró, tomó la escoba y el recogedor y entró al restaurante –…pasa

-Veo que estabas a punto de cerrar –miré las mesas que ya tenían las sillas encima, el letrero de cerrado ya estaba colocado y algunas luces estaban apagadas

-No, ya estaba cerrado –mencionó irónicamente colocándose detrás de la parrilla y sacando ingredientes suficientes para uno o dos panes japoneses, yo la miré algo apenado, ella sonrió y me indicó que me sentara, solo estábamos nosotros dos –pero haré una excepción por tratarse de ti, además te propongo algo, si tú me dices que es lo que has hecho este tiempo que estuviste fuera, yo te invito la comida

-Está bien –Ukyo preparó dos okonomiyakis y ambos nos sentamos en los bancos altos que había frente a la parrilla -¿Y qué es lo quieres saber?

-No sé, podrías empezar por contarme en dónde has estado todo éste tiempo, ¿Qué has hecho?

-Ya sabes, por aquí, por allá, recorrí gran parte de Japón y caminé a lo largo de toda la muralla China, incluso estuve unos meses en la India, es un lugar muy grande e interesante, además de seguir entrenando y aprender nuevas formas de combate

-¿En serio?, vaya, me da gusto –dijo sonriéndome, haciendo que yo como de costumbre me sonrojara –y supongo que has regresado para retar nuevamente a Ran-chan

-No, en realidad no –vi en su rostro algo de sorpresa y decepción al oír mi respuesta y antes de que me preguntara algo más me adelanté -¿y qué hay de nuevo por aquí?

-Pues… -bajó la mirada y se entristeció

-¿Ukyo?

-Ranma y Akane se casarán muy pronto Ryoga –ésta notica no me impactó mucho, desde que me fui, yo sabía que algo así sucedería próximamente, pero de los ojos de Ukyo empezaron a brotar lágrimas, fue entonces cuando se aceró a mí y me abrazó, al principio me sorprendí pero después la abrasé de vuelta

-Ukyo, calma, ambos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar algún día –intenté consolarla, pero ella se apartó bruscamente de mí

-¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Primero te vas sin decir nada a nadie, te ausentas por casi un año completo y luego regresas tan tranquilo, parece que no te importa que la chica que amas se vaya a casar con otro, además ni siquiera quieres pelear con él! ¡No lo entiendo Ryoga! ¿Acaso ya no amas a Akane?

-Ukyo…yo me fui…porque… renuncié a ella

-¡Cómo dices!

-Yo sabía que Akane nunca sería para mí, decidí dejar de sufrir… y creo que tú deberías de hacer lo mismo

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso! –dijo gritando -¡Para ti es muy fácil , tú te alejaste, no estuviste aquí viéndolo todo, pero yo sí, estuve sola enfrentando el dolor de verlos juntos, mientras que tú huías como un cobarde!

-¡Pues si yo soy cobarde tú eres una egoísta!, ¡Quieres que todo gire en torno a ti sin importarte otros!, ¡Tú no quieres a Ranma, si lo quisieras dejarías que fuera feliz, solamente estás encaprichada con el!

-¡Mira quién habla!, ¡Si es verdad lo que dices, tú también lo estás con Akane, lo único que te ha interesado siempre es vencer a Ranma, para que así quedes como el graaan héroe frente a todos! –exclamó sarcásticamente, cosa que me enfureció al instante

-¡Callate! ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices!, ¡Perdiste ante Akane, acéptalo!

-¡Y tú ante Ranma! ¡Cómo siempre!

-¡¿Sabes qué?, no pienso seguir discutiendo contigo, deberías hacer lo que yo y olvidar el pasado, tratar de empezar de nuevo, pero pienso que sería inútil, eres débil! –grité perdiendo el control, ya no podía seguir soportando lo que esa chica me decía, había herido mi orgullo

-¡No te atrevas a decirme débil Ryoga, por que no lo soy!

-¡Pues entonces demuéstralo y no haciendo tonterías! –le dije acercándome a ella violentamente y tomándola de los costados, en ese momento no me di cuenta de que mi rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del de ella, quien seguía con una expresión furiosa, nos quedamos así durante unos segundos, ambos podíamos escuchar la respiración exaltada del otro, queríamos demostrar que ninguno de los dos era el débil, fue entonces cuando dejándonos llevar por el momento, por la ira y por la adrenalina que sentíamos nos besamos, yo la sujeté de sus mejillas con mis dos manos y ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, no era un beso cualquiera, si uno violento y apasionado, sin dejar de besarla, la empujé levemente y ella dio tres pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra una pared, mis manos bajaron hasta su cintura tratando de acercarla más a mi cuerpo, mi corazón latió muy fuerte, no quería que se terminara, a partir de ese momento supe que Akane ya no estaba en mi corazón y que ahora podría tener una nueva oportunidad en el amor, al cabo de unos tres minutos, nos separamos, aún respirábamos agitadamente, miré directo a sus ojos azules que aún tenían una expresión desafiante, me preparé para recibir un golpe o algo por el estilo, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al sentir cómo Ukyo me abrazaba y sollozaba, yo sentía su cabeza recargada en mi pecho y podía inhalar ese embriagante aroma que su cabello desprendía mientras yo lo acariciaba.

-Lo lamento mucho Ryoga, no debí haber dicho todas esas cosas –decía con una voz quebrada mientras me seguía abrazando

-Creo que la culpa no solo fue tuya, yo también lo lamento

-Es que aún no puedo creerlo…ya no sé ni qué pensar…y ahora con ese beso…yo…

-¿Te arrepientes?

-¿Cómo?, claro que no, fue muy placentero pero no sé qué sentir, estoy confundida

-Jaja, vaya, qué curioso, para mí ese beso aclaró definitivamente mis sentimientos, en cambio a ti te confundió

-Ryoga, ya no te vayas, no hasta la boda de Ranma y Akane, no me dejes sola –me dijo con sus ojos aún humedecidos, aún estábamos abrazados

-Ukyo, si es lo que quieres, me quedaré

Y así fue, me quedé con Ukyo una temporada, unos tres meses, le ayudaba en el restaurante y me quedaba en una pequeña habitación que ella no utilizaba, esa chica había despertado en mí una ternura infinita, la veía tan frágil y desprotegida que nació en mí un deseo incontenible de permanecer cerca de ella, Ukyo tenía la capacidad de mover mis sentimientos y pensamientos de una manera increíble, ni siquiera con Akane me llegué a sentir de esa forma, era algo nuevo, único, el más mínimo detalle que ella tenía hacia mí me ponía nervioso pero feliz y emocionado a la vez, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, cada palabra, un simple "Hola Ryoga" bastaba para iluminar mi día, eso era en lo que Ukyo se había convertido, una luz en mi tan oscura existencia, ya no había duda, Ryoga Hibiki se había enamorado de Ukyo Kuonji, había días en que no podía contener mi deseo de decirle la verdad, revivía en mi mente nuestro anterior beso, quería más que nunca que se repitiera, pero recordar el hecho de que Ranma aún rondaba en sus pensamientos me detenía, no era posible, otra vez Ranma interponiéndose en mi camino, pero ésta vez no me rendiría.

El día tan esperado de la boda había llegado, todos estábamos en la iglesia esperando la llegada de la novia, finalmente se pudo escuchar la marcha nupcial, Akane entró en la iglesia, se veía realmente bella, parecía un ángel, Ranma la esperaba al frente de altar, no se le veía nervioso, al contrario, su rostro emanaba felicidad, los últimos meses él y Akane habían tenido que enfrentar a todos los que aún no habían aceptado su unión, Kodachi estaba más enloquecida que de costumbre, tengo entendido que ha tenido que visitar a un psiquiatra, su hermano también había peleado pero al parecer él lo entendió y lo aceptó con más calma, Shampoo tampoco quería rendirse, ella y Akane tuvieron un enfrentamiento, Shampoo perdió y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su derrota, recuerdo que Mousse no se separaba de ella, luchaba por conquistarla, incluso habían asistido a la boda, me alegra decir que Ukyo no participó en ninguna de éstas batallas, yo quería pensar que Ranma ya no le era tan importante, eso parecía ya que durante toda la ceremonia había estado tranquila, pero con una expresión muy seria

La boda al fin se había realizado, ahora la fiesta era en un salón muy elegante, mientras los novios cortaban el pastel, Ukyo estaba en el pequeño jardín del lugar con una mirada algo perdida, fue entonces cuando yo me le acerqué, se veía hermosa, lucía un vestido color azul que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y llevaba suelto su largo cabello

-¿En qué piensas? –le dije colocándome a un lado de ella mientras ambos escuchábamos la música que provenía de adentro del salón

-Sólo…en lo que pasó hoy…en Ranma y… -la interrumpí, oírla decir eso me molestó mucho

-No es posible que todavía sientas algo por él –dije secamente

-Es que no puedo evitarlo

-¡Qué!, ¡No Ukyo! Tienes que dejar de…-me sentí impotente al oírla decir aquello, pero entonces habló nuevamente

-Ryoga, lo que siento por Ranma es amistad simplemente, me alegró mucho verlo casado con Akane, son la pareja perfecta, por fin me quedó claro, ahora tú eres el que…- se detuvo provocando en mí mucha ansiedad

-¿Qué?, ¿qué ibas a decir?- me miró muy sonrojada, pero yo fui el que continuó –Que me quieres como yo te quiero a ti ¿Eso? Dime que era eso por favor

-Sí Ryoga, acertaste, te quiero –me dijo sonriendo tiernamente, ambos nos besamos nuevamente, ésta vez con mucha delicadeza, al separarnos no miramos a los ojos –No me dejes nunca Ryoga, prométemelo

-Te lo prometo, no me alejaré de ti jamás, siempre estaré contigo, siempre

Los días pasaron, luego las semanas y después los meses, mis viajes ya eran cosa del pasado, pero no mis entrenamientos, mantenía mi promesa de permanecer al lado de mi querida Ukyo para cuidarla y protegerla, había llegado a la conclusión de que Akane había sido mi primer amor pero esa hermosa castaña de ojos zafiro, era, es y será siempre mi verdadero amor, con ella experimenté sensaciones nuevas, me había dado cuenta de que era una chica fuerte, trabajadora, tenaz y sobretodo muy dulce, siempre me escuchaba y me tenía una paciencia infinita.

Cuando ambos cumplimos 20 años, yo le propuse matrimonio, ella aceptó y después de unas semanas nos casamos, nunca olvidaré ese día, dice Ranma que jamás me había visto tan nervioso en todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos que en aquella ocasión, recuerdo que mis manos sudaban enormidades y mi cara estaba más pálida que una vela, pero al verla llegar, al escucharla decir "Si, acepto", esos nervios se convirtieron en una inmensa paz y felicidad, yo me sentía realizado, por fin mi sueño se cumplía, me casaba con una increíble mujer que me quería tanto como yo a ella, además nos acompañaban todos nuestros amigos quienes se habían convertido en nuestra familia.

Al cabo de tres años todo marchaba sobre ruedas, mi matrimonio era feliz, mi esposa y yo trabajábamos duro en el restaurante y nos iba bien, ella me había ensañado a hacer los okonomiyakis, además yo seguía practicando artes marciales junto con Ranma y Mousse, quien por cierto también se había terminado por casar con Shampoo después de muchas peleas y esfuerzos por convencerla de que él era el indicado para ella, incluso esperaban la llegada de su primer hijo, ambos seguían viviendo en Nerima atendiendo su negocio, por su parte, mis más queridos amigos Ranma y Akane, trabajaban en el dojo y tenían gran éxito, cosa que alegraba mucho a los padres de ambos, también ahora tenían la responsabilidad de cuidar a su pequeño hijo Satori quien estaba por cumplir tres años, el chiquillo era idéntico a su padre, a excepción del cabello, ya que era azulado como el de Akane, Ranma me sigue diciendo que su hijo es su mayor orgullo y que algún día va a ser el artista marcial más fuerte y hábil de todo Japón.

Recuerdo un día muy en especial, era un día de verano, el cumpleaños del pequeño Satori Saotome, estábamos reunidos en el dojo, el lugar estaba adornado con globos y serpentinas de distintos colores, tal y como luce una fiesta infantil, todos habíamos asistido, la familia completa de los Tendo y Saotome, claro que ahora Nabiki y Kasumi igualmente estaban casadas, también estaban Mousse y Shampoo quien ya tenía 7 meses de embarazo, debo de reconocer que se veía muy hermosa, no podían faltar los padres del festejado y por supuesto mi linda Ukyo y yo. El pequeño sopló las tres velitas de su pastel para que después Kasumi nos pidiera que formáramos un grupo, quería tomarnos una foto familiar, todos accedimos y nos colocamos en el centro del dojo, mientras el señor Tendo programaba la cámara para dicha fotografía, nosotros nos ocupábamos de acomodarnos para que saliéramos de la mejor manera, el pequeño Satori fue cargado por Ranma quien se situó al lado izquierdo de Akane, Ukyo y yo nos encontrábamos a su otro costado, mi esposa se sujetó delicadamente de mi brazo derecho y todos nos preparamos para la foto, después de escuchar con claridad el clic de la cámara, sentí una terrible pesadez en el brazo del cual Ukyo se sostenía, giré para ver qué lo provocaba, me percaté de que ella tenía un semblante pálido y sus pies se tambaleaban haciendo que su peso recayera en mi brazo del cual se enganchaba con fuerza

-¿Ukyo? ¿Qué tienes? –pregunté algo desconcertado

-Uchan, ¿estás bien?- dijo Ranma ayudándome a sostenerla, todos los demás miraban algo preocupados

-Sólo algo mareada…yo…yo… -sin decir más, cayó desmayada, yo rápidamente la tomé entre mis brazos pronunciando su nombre varias veces sin recibir respuesta

-Tranquilícense, voy a examinarla –dijo el doctor Tofú aproximándose, ahora era el esposo de Kasumi, por lo tanto también se encontraba en la fiesta –Ryoga, será mejor que la llevemos al hospital, ahí podremos atenderla con más facilidad

Haciendo caso de lo que el doctor mencionó, cargué a Ukyo y en compañía de Ranma y Akane, nos dirigimos lo más rápido que pudimos hacia el hospital de Nerima, mientras que los demás se quedaban en el dojo por si algo se ofrecía. Al llegar a la clínica, el doctor Tofú me indicó que colocara a Ukyo en una camilla, después varias enfermeras se la llevaron al interior de una habitación a la que no me permitieron pasar, Ranma, Akane y yo tuvimos que aguardar en la sala de espera, mis amigos permanecían sentados, ella recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, ambos con semblantes serios y preocupados, yo caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la sala tal cual león enjaulado, nadie me decía nada, me estaba empezando a desesperar.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO I

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Capítulo 2 Maldito destino

"**LA DECISIÓN MÁS DIFÍCIL"**

CAPÍTULO II "MALDITO DESTINO"

-Ryoga, ven un momento –era doctor Tofú quien me hablaba en un serio tono, Ranma y Akane se pusieron de pie y me miraron, yo, sin decir una palabra seguí al médico, él tampoco me dijo nada, simplemente caminamos a lo largo de un pasillo y nos detuvimos al estar al frente de una puerta que tenía el número 135, estando ahí, con su mano me indicó que ingresara a tal habitación para después retirarse.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba ella, tenía puesta una delgada bata blanca de hospital y estaba sentada en la cama con una sábana cubriéndola hasta la cintura, su mirada era algo extraña, rápidamente me acerqué, me senté en la cama y tomé una de sus manos

-Ukyo ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

-Ryoga, acabo de recibir una notica que…cambiará nuestras vidas para siempre –dijo despacio con una mirada perdida

-¡Ukyo, por Dios, dime me una vez de qué se trata! –exclamé angustiado, estaba esperando lo peor, una enfermedad o algo por el estilo

-Yo…me desmayé porque…estoy embarazada

-…¿Qué? –quería corroborar lo que me decía y que mis oídos no me fallaban

-Ryoga, vamos a ser padres –de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de felicidad

-¿Hablas en…en serio? ¿No es una broma…ni estás jugando conmigo… verdad? –dije también conteniendo el llanto, aún no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-Es verdad Ryoga, vamos a tener un bebé, un hijo –no me es posible describir lo que sentí al saber eso, lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle a Ukyo con mis ojos algo húmedos, ella soltó una pequeña risita y luego la tomé entre mis brazos, nos quedamos así un rato, yo no me cansaba de agradecerle el regalo más maravilloso que me pudo haber brindado, iba a ser padre, yo, Ryoga Hibiki, tendría un hijo. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció el doctor y después de felicitarnos, autorizó para que nos fuéramos, en la salida de hospital nos esperaban Ranma y Akane con semblantes aún de preocupación

-¿Estás bien Ukyo?, nos tienes muy angustiados

-Sí Akane, estoy mejor que nunca

-Uchan ¿pero qué te ocurrió?

-Ranma… -dije mirándolo a los ojos mientras Ukyo sonreía -¡Voy a ser papá!

-¡¿Qué cosa? –gritaron ambos

-¡Sí, Ranma, Akane, voy a ser papá, Ukyo está embarazada!

-Vaya, pero qué maravilla ¿verdad Ranma?

-Por supuesto, eso es una gran noticia, muchas felicidades –Ranma y Akane nos dieron un gran abrazo a ambos para después volver al dojo Tendo y comunicarles la notica a todos los demás quienes aplaudieron, gritaron y nos felicitaron, me agradó mucho ver que tanto a Ukyo como a mí, todos nos tenían un gran aprecio y cariño, así como nosotros a ellos.

A partir de ese día yo me dedicaba a brindarle los máximos cuidados a Ukyo, íbamos al médico cada mes y aunque él nos decía que todo iba perfecto, yo no permitía que ella cargara nada pesado, que no se esforzara demasiado en hacer las cosas, que se mantuviera tranquila la mayoría del tiempo, que comiera adecuadamente, incluso no la dejaba trabajar demasiado en el restaurante, cosa que ella detestaba, ahora era yo el que se hacía cargo la mayoría del tiempo, Ukyo me decía que era un exagerado y tal vez lo era, pero no me importaba, lo que más me interesaba era el bienestar de ella y el de mi hijo.

Una noche, después de cerrar el negocio, como de costumbre nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación, yo la ayudaba a subir las escaleras ya que después de 8 meses de embarazo, nos sentíamos más ansiosos que nunca, especialmente yo, en fin, al llegar al cuarto nos acomodamos en la cama para dormir, fue entonces cuando la note con un perfil algo decaído

-Ukyo ¿Qué tienes? –me estremecí y alcé un poco mi voz -¡¿Te sientes mal? ¡Voy a llamar al doctor Tofú para que…!

-No, no, tranquilo, estoy bien, es sólo que…estos días me he puesto a pensar

-¿En qué? –dije ya más tranquilo, pero sin dejar de mirarla

-Qué tal si no resultamos buenos padres, qué tal si le fallamos

-Eso no va a pasar

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues porque nuestro hijo va tener a la mejor mamá de todas que lo va a enseñar a ser una maravillosa persona como lo es ella, además va a tener un papá que lo va a cuidar, a proteger y sobre todo a querer mucho

-Ryoga, no sabes cuánto te quiero –me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo le correspondí con otro en la frente y luego bajé hasta su vientre, lo acaricié e igualmente lo besé

-Y… ¿Cómo llamaremos a nuestro bebé?

-Ammm, no lo sé –su mirada recobró alegría y puso su dedo índice en su mentón –si es niño que se llame como tú

-¿Cómo yo?

-Sí, si es nuestro primer hijo es lo lógico ¿No crees?

-¿Y si es niña?

-Mmm, entonces que se llame…Umiko, así se llamaba mi madre

-En ese caso me parece muy bien –dije con una sonrisa, para después dormirnos. Todo estaba perfecto en mi vida, no solo tenía a alguien que me amaba, sino que ahora tendría una familia, creía que iba a ser así siempre, que por fin mi destino estaba más que claro y definido, qué equivocado estaba, esa noche fue la última vez que dormí tranquilo, fue la última vez que tuve a mi familia junto a mí

La mañana siguiente, ese maldito día fue cuando una parte de mí murió, daría lo que fuera, hasta mi propia existencia para que ese día nunca hubiese llegado, todo iba bien, era un día normal como cualquier otro, abrimos el restaurante a la hora de siempre, yo estaba detrás de la parrilla ordenando algunos ingredientes y Ukyo estaba sentada leyendo una revista, debido a la hora, 10 am, no había clientela, normalmente empezaban a llegar a la hora de la comida, era por eso que todo estaba en calma, de pronto escuchamos que alguien entraba al Uchan´s, eran Shampoo, Mousse, Ranma y Akane

-Hola chicos –saludé mientras ellos pasaban por la puerta

-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó amistosamente Shampoo

-¿Uchan, cómo te has sentido?

-Pues muy bien, gracias Ran-chan, algo cansada, pero el doctor dice que es normal

-Qué bueno, me da mucho gusto –mencionó Akane

-Supongo que ambos deben estar ansiosos, después de todo han pasado 8 meses, ¿verdad Ryoga? –dijo Mousse con una mirada traviesa

-¿Eh?, no…no, para nada –mentí, la verdad a esas alturas estaba más que nervioso, pero no podía dejar que los demás lo notaran, especialmente Ranma y Mousse

-¿Y cómo están sus niños?- preguntó Ukyo, para alivio mío

-Satori está ahora en el dojo con papá y el tío Genma –contestó Akane

-Y mi pequeña está con la abuela –continuó Shampoo, sí, así es, Cologne seguía con vida a pesar del tiempo y además cuidaba con gusto de la bebé de Shampoo y Mousse llamada Mei, quien había nacido meses atrás.

-Oigan chicas ¿Por qué no vamos al centro comercial?, necesito comprar algunas cosas

-Buena idea Akane, le quiero compara algo de ropa a Mei

-Sí, yo también estoy de acuerdo –al escuchar esto por parte de ellas, los rostros de Ranma, Mousse y en especial el mío, se tornaron algo angustiados, no sólo porque sabíamos que cuando las mujeres van de compras son capaces de dejarnos sin un centavo en el bolsillo, sino porque me preocupaba que Ukyo saliera y se llegara a fatigar demasiado

-Amm, Ukyo, no creo que sea una buena idea que tu vayas

-Pero Ryoga, me servirá como distracción ya que tú no me dejas hacer nada

-Sabes que es por tu bien, además te podrías cansar o…

-Vamos Ryoga, deja que nos acompañe –dijo Akane sonriendo dulcemente

-Está bien, pero entonces iré con ustedes

-Ryoga, esto es una salida de mujeres y tu odias ir de compras –Ukyo se acercó a mí y me beso en la mejilla –anda, todo estará bien

-Ahh…de acuerdo –me arrepentiré toda la vida de haber dicho esas palabras –pero cuídate por favor

Las tres chicas salieron del restaurante, mientras que yo me quedé con Ranma y con Mousse con un semblante no muy convencido

-Jaja, vaya, ¿no crees que eres algo exagerado P-chan?

-No empieces Ranma, lo más importante para mí son Ukyo y mi hijo

-Bueno, eso nadie te lo discute –mencionó Mousse, nos habíamos sentado en tres de los bancos altos frente a la plancha

-Oigan, desde el otro día quería preguntarles algo

-¿Qué cosa es Ryoga? –contestó Mousse

-Bueno es que…como ustedes ya…digamos…ya vivieron la experiencia…yo quería preguntarles… ¿qué se siente ser padre? –ambos se sorprendieron mucho por mi pregunta, la verdad hasta yo, no imaginé que algún día les pediría algún consejo o algo por el estilo precisamente a ellos, pero con los años uno se da cuenta de quienes son tus verdaderos amigos y esos dos lo eran, además yo necesitaba una opinión, me sentía muy contento y nervioso por el nacimiento de mi primer hijo, ellos, al escuchar mi pregunta se miraron el uno al otro algo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas

-Amm, pues…eh…este…es que no sé cómo describirlo –dijo Ranma

-Sí, es cierto, es algo tan…tan…increíble, que no es posible describirlo así como así, yo por ejemplo, cuando tuve a mi pequeña Mei por primera vez en mis brazos, me sentí invencible, la alegría desbordaba dentro de mí…

-En mi caso, cuando llegué al hospital y vi a Akane cargando a Satori diciéndome que era mi hijo, sentí que volaba, que todo el mundo se había detenido a causa de mi felicidad, fue un orgullo inmenso…

Oírlos decir aquello con tanta emoción, despertó en mí un deseo incontenible por tener a mi hijo ya en mis brazos, de conocerlo, de hablarle y que me dijera "papá", de enseñarle lo que yo he aprendido y sobre todo de darle todo el amor que se merecía.

Pasó una hora y media, ellas aún no habían vuelto y los chicos y yo conversábamos y reíamos de un sin fin de cosas, fue entonces cuando escuchamos la sirena de una ambulancia que pasaba a toda velocidad frente al restaurante, no le tomamos importancia y seguimos con nuestra charla, quince minutos más tarde el teléfono sonó

-Uchan´s ¿En qué le puedo servir? –contesté como normalmente lo hacía, era una voz de mujer la que estaba al teléfono, me dijo lo que nunca hubiera querido escuchar, según los muchachos, mi expresión cambió radicalmente y mi rostro palideció

-¿Quién era Ryoga? –me preguntó Ranma cuando yo colgué el teléfono

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara? –continuó Mousse al verme

-Ukyo…sufrió un accidente, está en el hospital –dije con una mirada perdida, ellos pusieron un semblante sorprendido, sin pensarlo salí corriendo rumbo al hospital junto con Ranma, Mousse se encargó de cerrar el local para después alcanzarnos

Al llegar a la clínica, miré que ahí estaban Akane y Shampoo sentadas en un pequeño sofá con unas caras de inmensa preocupación, al vernos aparecer se pusieron de pie y abrazaron a sus respectivos esposos.

-¡Akane, Shampoo! ¡Qué paso! –pregunté desesperado

-Ryoga … -me dijo Akane llorando –atropellaron a Ukyo

-¡¿Qué cosa? –gritó Ranma mientras yo estaba en shock al igual que Mousse

-Es cierto… y nadie nos dice nada desde que llegamos–dijo Shampoo derramando lágrimas también

-¿Familiares de la paciente Ukyo Hibiki? –preguntó un doctor alto y canoso de unos 40 y tantos años, en ese instante me incorporé y me acerqué rápidamente

-Soy yo, yo soy su esposo, por favor dígame cómo está Ukyo

-Escucha muchacho… –dijo después de suspirar preocupadamente, todos lo mirábamos de la misma manera -…te diré la verdad, tu esposa está muy grave, al igual que el bebé que espera

-…- sentí que el mundo se me venía encima y que en cualquier momento mis piernas me fallarían y caería al suelo –No, eso no puede ser, no es posible ¡Tiene qué hacer algo doctor, lo que sea, ambos tienen que estar bien!

-Créeme que estamos haciendo todo lo humanamente posible, pero sinceramente, no hay muchas esperanzas… necesito que estés pendiente, en cualquier momento te puedo llamar para decirte cómo va la situación –dicho esto se retiró, dejándome con la peor angustia que he sentido en mi vida, ¿cómo que no hay muchas esperanzas?, era lo peor que me pudo haber dicho, no, no podía ser, Ukyo tenía que salvarse al igual que mi hijo, creía que se trataba de una pesadilla, una pesadilla de la que me urgía despertar, todos los demás también estaban perplejos por la notica que el doctor había dado

-Akane, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo fue el accidente? –dije tratando de que mi voz no sonara tan quebrada, la tomé de los hombros y ella se sentó en el sofá donde estaba todos y comenzó a hablar sin dejar el llanto

-Ryoga…todo pasó tan rápido…

-¡Por favor Akane, dime!

-Todo iba bien, regresábamos del centro comercial, las tres habíamos comprado varias cosas, Shampoo y yo cargábamos con todas las bolsas, no dejábamos que Ukyo se esforzara demasiado, caminábamos con toda tranquilidad por la calle, conversábamos y nos reíamos, tal vez ése fue nuestro error, estábamos muy distraídas… –se detuvo un momento y luego continuó –…nos faltaban dos cuadras para llegar al Uchan´s, nos disponíamos a cruzar la calle, volteamos a los dos lados y vimos que un auto se aproximaba a lo lejos, no iba rápido, así que pensamos que nos daría perfecto el tiempo para cruzar, la primera en avanzar fue Shampoo, luego yo y detrás venía Ukyo… -Ranma, Mousse y yo poníamos mucha atención a lo que Akane decía, todos con caras de incredulidad y angustia, Shampoo simplemente tenía la cabeza baja y emitía diminutos sollozos –una de las bolsas que traíamos se nos calló sin darnos cuenta, Ukyo trató de levantarla, yo no me percaté de nada de esto hasta que Shampoo gritó su nombre, giré para ver qué ocurría y vi que Ukyo se encontraba a la mitad de la calle con mucho miedo en su mirada, el auto ya estaba muy cerca, el conductor al verla quiso evitar arrollarla así que pisó el freno y giró el volante, pero ya fue muy tarde, en el momento en que dio la vuelta golpeó a Ukyo con un costado del vehículo el cual derrapó y chocó con contra una pared, al parecer el conductor también fue traído al hospital… ella no pudo evitar tal golpe, quiso correr pero por el embarazo le fue imposible moverse rápido… -su voz se distorsionaba cada vez más al recordar aquello y de sus ojos brotaban muchas lágrimas –Shampoo y yo no sabíamos qué hacer, miramos muy asustadas el accidente al igual que un grupo de personas que se había formado alrededor, sin pensarlo me acerqué a Ukyo quien había caído a uno o dos metros lejos del auto, en su rostro había varios raspones al igual que en sus brazos, se quejaba levemente, en su rostro había dolor y se tocaba su vientre con una mano, yo me horroricé cuando vi que entre sus piernas se empezaba a formar una gran mancha de sangre, lo último que le oí pronunciar fue tu nombre… -mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido al escuchar la historia, quería que alguien me dijera que todo eso era mentira –Shampoo estaba igualmente aterrada pero pidió ayuda y llamó a la ambulancia, cuando llegó, los paramédicos la subieron poco a poco a la camilla y la trajeron inmediatamente para acá –Cómo lo siento Ryoga, fue mi culpa, yo fui la de la idea de salir a la calle, yo…

-No, Akane, no tienes la culpa de nada –dijo Ranma mientras yo me ponía de pie y caminaba con paso firme hasta la enfermera más cercana, le pregunté por el hombre que había atropellado a Ukyo, sentí todas las miradas de mis amigos ante ésta acción

-Pues…sí, hace un momento llegó un hombre después de chocar en su auto, fue justo antes de que llegara una chica embarazada en muy malas condiciones –me dijo la enfermera –Al parecer él ya se encuentra bien ¿Acaso usted lo conoce? ¿Es su familiar?

-Dígame dónde está –dije conteniendo mi rabia, me indignó saber que él se encontraba perfectamente mientras que Ukyo estaba al borde de la muerte. La mujer señaló hacia la derecha, el sujeto estaba saliendo de una habitación al inicio del pasillo, era tres o cuatro años mayor que yo, delgado pero no muy alto, su cabello era rojizo y tenía puesto un collarín al igual que algunas suturas y moretones en su rostro a causa del choque, no pude contener mi enojo, me acerqué violentamente a él, lo tomé por la camisa apretando fuertemente mis puños, el tipo miró mi enfurecido rostro y se asustó -¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el culpable de todo esto! –grité presa de la cólera

-¡Ryoga, tranquilízate! –era Ranma quien había aparecido atrás de mí junto con Mousse, ambos trataban de hacer que soltara a ese hombre

-Yo…yo…traté de evitarlo…pe…pero… -el sujeto estaba increíblemente aterrado, apenas podía pronunciar palabra

-¡Cállate, te voy a matar!

-¡RYOGA CONTRÓLATE! –Ranma me jaló bruscamente por el hombro y me miró a los ojos -¡REACCIONA!

-¡Cálmate, con esto no arreglas nada! –dijo Mousse

-¡¿Calmarme? ¡¿Cómo quieren que me calme? ¡Por culpa de éste tipo estoy a punto de perder a Ukyo y a mi hijo! ¡Pero esto no se queda así, este idiota me las paga!

-¡Ya basta! ¡Ryoga escúchame y escúchame muy bien, NADIE TIENE LA CULPA DE LO QUE PASÓ, NI AKANE, NI UKYO, NI TÚ, NI SIQUIERA ESTE SUJETO, FUE UN ACCIDENTE, A CUALQUIERA LE PUDO HABER PASADO, AHORA YA DÉJTE DE TONTERÍAS, AUNQUE MATES A ESTE SUJETO A GOLPES EN ESTE MOMENTO, UKYO SEGUIRÁ IGUAL, ELLA TE NECESITA, NO TE METAS EN MÁS PROBLEMAS! –me di cuenta de que Ranma tenía razón, pero me sentía impotente, necesitaba descargar toda mi ira contra alguien y quien mejor que aquel hombre, que en efecto no era culpable, Akane había dicho que trató de evitar el accidente, fue entonces que respiré hondo y dejé que se fuera antes de que el escándalo que estábamos haciendo aumentara, Ranma y Mousse me miraron fijamente

-Ryoga no me imagino lo que estás sintiendo en estos momentos pero tienes que ser prudente –mencionó Mousse calmando un poco el ambiente

-No, nadie sabe lo que estoy sintiendo

Sin decir más los tres regresamos a la sala de espera donde Shampoo y Akane estaban, nos miraban muy angustiadas, especialmente a mí, ya que habían escuchado toda la discusión, traté de serenarme pero era imposible, los minutos parecían horas interminables y mi paciencia se agotaba rápido, Akane me había traído un poco de té de la cafetería y se mantenía a mi lado, al parecer estaba tan preocupada como yo. En ese momento el doctor apareció y me llamó en privado.

-¡¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo está Ukyo?

-Lamento mucho decirte que la situación está empeorando cada vez más, me temo que los dos no van a poder sobrevivir

-¿Co…Cómo dice? –lo que había escuchado me había dolido más que cualquier golpe que me hubiera dado Ranma

-Verás, el golpe y la caída que recibieron fueron muy fuertes, ella perdió mucha sangre y por lo tanto el bebé estuvo a punto de quedarse sin oxígeno

-Pe…pero se puede hacer algo ¿Verdad?

-En realidad existe una alternativa pero no puede beneficiar a ambos

-¡¿Cuál?

-Lo único que se puede hacer en éstos casos es salvar por lo menos a uno de los dos, nos es imposible salvar a ambos

-Entonces eso significa que…

-Sé que es difícil pero… tendrás que decidir a quién debemos salvar, a tu esposa o a tu hijo

-¡Por favor no me pida que haga eso! ¡Tiene que haber otra forma!

-Lo siento mucho pero no la hay, si no me das una respuesta, ambos morirán

-¿Dónde está? ¿Puedo verla?

-Muchacho, es necesario que mes una respuesta lo antes posible…

-¡Por favor, necesito verla, al menos un momento!

-Está bien –dijo dando un suspiro –acompáñame, está en terapia intensiva

Seguí al doctor, tuve que ponerme una bata azul y un tapabocas para poder entrar a ésta área del hospital, finalmente llegamos, me dejó al frente de la puerta y me indicó que podía entrar, abrí la puerta lentamente, esto me recordó cuando Ukyo me dijo que estábamos esperando un hijo, qué ironía, ahora era algo totalmente diferente, al entrar a esa oscura habitación, sentí que un terrible escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, fue cuando la vi, ahí estaba mi amor, mi princesa, mi luz, mi Ukyo, acostada en la cama rodeada por varios aparatos, mangueras y tubos, me sentí desfallecer al verla en ese estado, pero tenía que ser fuerte, me acerqué a ella, me senté en una silla que había cerca de la cama y tomé su mano, de la cual salía una pequeña manquera la cual era el suero

-Ukyo –susurré, en ese momento sentí su mano moverse ligeramente

-Ry…Ryoga –dijo muy despacio, tenía un delgado tubo en su nariz para brindarle oxígeno

-Tranquila, yo estoy contigo

-Nuestro…nuestro hijo… ¿él está bien?

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien –qué más podía decirle

-Por favor…dime la verdad…escuché a las enfermeras…dijeron que la situación… era muy grave

-Ukyo…

-Por favor Ryoga

-Nuestro hijo y tú, se encuentran muy mal –dije para después escuchar a través del monitor cardiaco, cómo el ritmo del corazón de Ukyo aumentaba –el doctor…dice que no pueden salvarse ambos…me pidió tomar una decisión pero…

-Sálvalo –dijo antes de que yo terminara

-¿Qué?

-Sálvalo, salva a nuestro hijo

-¿Pero y tú?

-Olvídate de mí, yo no importo… pero nuestro bebé tiene que vivir –decía mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban –además…éste accidente…fue mi culpa

-No, por favor no digas eso, el único culpable soy yo, no me perdonaré jamás el no haberte cuidado bien, el no haber estado contigo cuando me necesitabas, Ukyo por favor perdóname –ya no pude contener más el llanto

-¿Pero qué… estas diciendo? –decía pausadamente –Si tú siempre me has…cuidado, desde que…nos conocimos…has estado conmigo

-Pero te fallé, les fallé a los dos

-Ryoga…escúchame, jamás nos fallaste…nunca, tú siempre has sido…mi héroe…muchas gracias –su mano acarició delicadamente mi mejilla –pero te suplico…que salves a nuestro hijo

-Pero si tú mueres yo moriré contigo

-No puedes, él te…necesita

-Sin ti estaré perdido de nuevo, no sabría qué hacer

-Ryoga, yo…siempre estaré contigo…te amo –besé su mano y luego su frente, en ese instante, dos enfermeras entraron al cuarto, me tomaron de los hombros jalándome hacia la salida, poco a poco solté la mano de mi amada Ukyo y salí nuevamente al pasillo, al cabo de un minuto apareció el doctor.

-Entonces dime ¿Qué es lo que has decidido? –me preguntó el médico mirándome fijamente

-….- bajé la mirada, no sabía qué responderle, mi cabeza y mi corazón no se podían poner de acuerdo, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos terrible, la peor sensación que he experimentado, entonces habló de nuevo

-Sé que es muy doloroso, decidas lo que decidas el resultado será duro, pero debes darme una respuesta ahora, de lo contrario ya no se podrá hacer nada por nadie

Por mi mente varios recuerdos y sentimientos circulaban a la vez, recordé cuando me enteré de que ella estaba embarazada, la noche anterior cuando decidíamos qué nombre ponerle a nuestro hijo, las ganas y la emoción por conocerlo, los comentarios de Mousse y de Ranma sobre ser padre y las súplicas de Ukyo para que salvara a nuestro bebé, pero también recordé el día en que la conocí, todas las veces que discutí y combatí con ella, las ocasiones en que nos consolábamos mutuamente, nuestro primer beso, nuestra boda, no podía olvidar su mirada, su sonrisa, su voz, no sabría cómo vivir sin ella, sin mi Ukyo, otra vez me quedaría sin luz, otra vez el destino me arrebataba mi felicidad.

-Yo…ya tomé mi decisión… -en ese momento, mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas y mi alma se quebró, entonces miré a los ojos al médico y se lo dije, recuerdo perfectamente mis palabras, palabras que destrozaron una parte de mí, pero que al mismo tiempo construirían una nueva

FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO II

**¿Cuál fue la decisión de Ryoga? Véanlo en el epílogo**


	3. Epílogo

"**LA DECISIÓN MÁS DIFÍCIL"**

EPÍLOGO

-Feliz cumpleaños –le dije a la persona que más he querido en la vida mientras ella me sonreía –Dime ¿Lo pasaste bien hoy?

-Sí, todo estuvo muy bien, muchas gracias

-Me alegra escuchar eso pequeña

-Papá, ya no soy pequeña, recuerda que hoy cumplí 8 años, soy una niña grande

-Jaja, no importa cuánto crezcas Umiko, tú siempre serás mi pequeña

-Ahh, papá –me dijo algo molesta, para luego sonreírme dulcemente

-Bueno, es hora de que te duermas

-No, aún no tengo sueño, mejor cuéntame un cuento

-Muy bien, pero después te dormirás ¿Está bien? –me coloqué junto a ella en la cama de tal manera que los dos nos podíamos recargar de la cabecera y abracé a mi hija quien se acurrucó en mi pecho -¿Qué historia quieres escuchar?

-Una de…mamá

-¿De tu mamá? –pregunté algo sorprendido

-Sí, tú casi nunca hablas de ella y yo quiero saber

-Ahh, está bien, ¿Qué quieres sabe de tu mamá?

-¿Cómo era? –en sus ojos había un destello especial mientras esperaba con ansias las respuestas

-Bueno, ella era una mujer muy hermosa, si quieres conocerla lo único que tienes que hacer es verte en el espejo

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, eres muy parecida a ella, su cabello era como el tuyo, largo y castaño, tienes también su misma sonrisa, sus mismas facciones y gestos, lo único que no coincide son tus ojos, tú los tienes color miel, como los míos, los de tu mamá era azules –Umiko me miraba con muchísimo interés y escuchaba atentamente –pero aun así tu mirada tiene el mismo brillo que tenía ella, a veces cuando te veo, pareciera que la estuviera viendo a ella, por eso es que te quiero y te cuido tanto, tu eres mi mayor tesoro

-¿En serio?, ¡entonces me parezco a mamá! –dijo con una inmensa sonrisa –Pero cuéntame más

-Pues, a tu mamá le encantaba cocinar, hacía los mejores okonomiyakis, por eso es que ahora nosotros no le podemos fallar y tenemos que continuar con el negocio, también era una mujer muy fuerte e inteligente, era una de las mejores artistas marciales de Nerima

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, así es, tus padrinos Ranma, Akane, Mousse, Shampoo, tu mamá y yo, formábamos un equipo prácticamente invencible a la hora de combatir

-Vaya, ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?

-Poco a poco te iré contando la historia de tu mamá y la mía, te sorprenderías de todas las aventuras que vivimos, no creerías la cantidad de enredos que teníamos cuando éramos jóvenes

-Papá, me hubiera gustado mucho conocerla, quisiera que estuviera con nosotros, en especial hoy que es mi cumpleaños –al oír esto se me rompió el corazón, abracé a mi pequeña y hablé con ella

-Escúchame Umiko, tu mami fue una mujer muy valiente, dio su vida por ti, prefirió morir ella antes que dejarte morir a ti, ¿pero sabes qué?, antes de que se fuera, me dijo que siempre iba a estar con nosotros, que nunca se apartaría de nuestro lado, ella nos cuida y nos quiere desde donde está

-Te quiero mucho papito

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña –le di un beso en su mejilla y ella me abrazó más fuerte –Un momento, me faltó entregarte un regalo, ahora vuelvo

Salí del cuarto y caminé hacia la que era la habitación de Ukyo y mía, abrí el armario y saqué dicho objeto, lo tomé en mis manos, lo escondí tras mi espalda y regresé con mi hija.

-¿Lista Umiko?, cierra los ojos, no hagas trampa –entré en la habitación y sostuve el regalo al frente de mi hija –Muy bien, puedes abrirlos ahora

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo muy sorprendida al ver el objeto

-Esta es la espátula de combate de tu mamá, creo que a ella le hubiera gustado que tú la tuvieras

-¡Vaya, está increíble!, te prometo que la cuidaré siempre, muchas gracias

-Bien, ahora es tiempo de que te duermas

Arropé a mi niña, coloqué la espátula al lado de su cama y salí del cuarto después de cerrar la puerta, me dirigí a mi habitación, me recosté en la cama y miré el espacio vacío en ella, espacio que antes ocupaba mi amada Ukyo

Yo cambié bastante desde su muerte, me volví más fuerte física y emocionalmente y mi sentido de la orientación se arregló, supongo que para que pudiera guiar a mi hija por el buen camino, también dejé de utilizar mi inseparable pañoleta amarilla, en el funeral del Ukyo, antes de que cerraran el ataúd, la coloqué entre sus manos, simbolizando que una parte de mí murió con ella, pero ahora un nuevo rayo de luz me iluminaba nuevamente, mi hija.

"_Vaya, vaya, miren quien está aquí, nada menos que Ryoga, después de un año desaparecido"_

-Ukyo estoy feliz de decirte que nuestra hija está creciendo maravillosamente, hoy cumplió 8 años, se parece mucho a ti… estoy cumpliendo mi promesa de cuidarla y protegerla con mi vida

"_¡No te atrevas a decirme débil Ryoga, por que no lo soy!"_

-Ranma y Akane, al igual que todos los demás, demostraron ser unos verdaderos amigos, me apoyaron en todo momento, incluso ahora ellos son los padrinos de Umiko… le puse el nombre que tú querías, el de tu madre

"_No me dejes nunca Ryoga, prométemelo"_

_-_Seguimos viviendo en Nerima, como siempre, el Uchan´s sigue teniendo muchos clientes, aunque los okonomiyakis no son tan deliciosos como lo que tú preparabas

"_Ryoga, vamos a ser padres"_

-Hoy nuestra hija me preguntó por ti, le dije lo maravillosa que eras, mientras vaya creciendo nunca dejaré que tu recuerdo muera, ella siempre te tendrá presente

"_Ryoga, no sabes cuánto te quiero"_

-Estos años han sido difíciles sin ti, pero he logrado salir adelante, me mantengo fuerte por Umiko, ella se ha convertido en mi razón de vivir, pero me sigues haciendo mucha falta, te extraño mucho

"_Ryoga, yo…siempre estaré contigo…te amo"_

-Tú serás siempre mi verdadero amor, nunca olvidaré tus miradas, tus sonrisas, caricias y besos, estoy agradecido con la vida por haberte puesto en mi camino, sé que algún día te volveré a ver, por ahora estoy tranquilo, entendí que el destino nos pone pruebas, que por difíciles que sean se deben de afrontar, aunque te obliguen a tomar la decisión más difícil.

FIN DEL FANFIC

**Bueno hasta aquí llega la historia, el último fic que hago antes de entrar a clases, como ya voy a estar ocupada ya no voy a poder escribir tan frecuentemente, pero ya me haré de un tiempo para inventarme otra historia, tengo una idea loquísima para un fic, quiero combinar dos animes, espero poder hacerlo pronto.**

**En fin, analizando éste, quiero decir que es la primera vez que hago una historia como ésta y me refiero al género, "drama", normalmente en las que he hecho anteriormente me gusta poner cosas fantásticas y ficticias como magia, fantasmas, viajes en el tiempo, sueños, peleas, etc, ya que en sí, la serie Ranma ½ maneja mucho éstos temas, pero ahora quise cambiar un poco la esencia de mis historias haciendo una que tratara asuntos que sí llegan a pasar en la vida real, como lo es la muerte, que puede llegar en cualquier momento, una prueba difícil que sin importar lo que suceda, la vida sigue, eso es lo que quise plasmar en la trama. **

**También es la primera vez que escribo hablando en primera persona, espero haber captado la esencia natural de Ryoga, ya que traté de ponerme en sus zapatos y describir lo mejor posible sus sentimientos en cada situación.**

**Otro punto del cual me gustaría hablar es sobre el por qué escogí a Ryoga y a Ukyo como protagonistas, bueno, al principio pensé en Ranma y Akane, pero después dije "Cómo los voy a poner a ellos, sería muy frustrante que terminaran separados, para mí, que me considero una fanática de Ranma ½ lo que más quería ver era que Ranma y Akane estuvieran siempre juntos ¿o no?" y luego pensé ¿quién mejor para una historia llena de drama que Ryoga?, después de todo él es el chico perdido, el más sensible y el que siempre tiene un semblante depresivo, claro que no me gusta verlo sufrir, él es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero al fin y al cabo termina bien, es feliz al lado de su hijita y apoyado por todos sus amigos, lo puse con Ukyo porque bueno ellos son mi segunda pareja favorita en la serie (la primer obviamente RanmaXAkane)**

**Sin más, me despido, no sin antes darles las gracias por leer, realmente espero que ésta pequeña historia haya sido de su agrado y que no se vayan sin dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones, quejas, felicitaciones, jitomatazos, etc, etc.**

**Nos estamos leyendo, nuevamente muchas gracias**

**Nabiki-san **


End file.
